Peta Clearwater
Peta Clearwater is a Blackfoot Native American living in the past plot. She resided with her paternal grandparents and looked after them, hoping to integrate into the town of Great Falls, Montana before they died in a fire. She was soon married afterwards and now lives in Virginia. She is no longer in use because she is retired. Background Information They are from the Blackfoot native to Montana area and align with the Siksika Nation. In 1935 after an incident at the reserve school in Lewiston, that involved two white police officers Peta had been raped on her way back from school. When her father found out about this, he confronted the men and was killed, while her mother was arrested. Being a minor, Peta was sent away to Great Falls to live with her paternal grandparents until their death. She is the 14x Great Grandmother to Laura Fabbro (2312); 15x Great Grandmother to Katal Wolfe/Katal Dhaja (2347); 16x Great Grandmother to Katal's Children and 17x Great Grandmother to Draken Liu (2398), Jesse Dhow (2384), Logan Dhow (2386), Liyah Dhaja (2386), Ilias al-Khalid (2402), Dorian al-Khalid (2403), Dhalia al-Khalid (2403) and Bella Wolfe (2403). Children Gianni Fabbro *Born October 24, 1945; Gianni Fabbro is the first child between Peta and Anthony Fabbro. He is Terran. Personal Life Until 1945, Peta never had a significant other in her personal life. She has had two lovers, however they remained just that. Many Blackfoot roam the state in lieu of being stuck in reserves. Her encounters, save the first with the police officers, have been restricted to friends of family residing in the grandparents lodging. Anthony Fabbro *Married - March 02, 1946. Peta met her husband, Anthony Fabbro, when she was being harassed by some men in the general store. After coming to her honour, he was able to show her that not all white men are the same. After some time, she conceived a child and they made plans to move to Virginia for his job in the FBI. Education and Career After the incident in 1935, Peta no longer continued to go to school and has not finished her GED. She cannot afford to go back to school and uses money from the government to continue living, as well as general labour around the farms in her area. Historical Information The Blackfoot Nation today actually consists of four distinct Blackfoot nations, who share a historical and cultural background but have separate leadership':' the Siksika Nation (whose name literally means Blackfoot), the Akainawa Nation (also called Kainai or Bloods), the Pikanii or Peigan Nation (variously spelled Piikani, Pikani, Pikuni, or Piegan), and the Blackfeet Nation. The first three nations are in Alberta, Canada, and the fourth is in Montana. ("Blackfeet," though the official name of this tribe, is actually a misnomer given to them by white authorities';' the word is not plural in the Blackfoot language, and some Blackfoot people in Montana resist this label.) The Blackfoot were nomadic plains hunters, traditional enemies of the Shoshone and Nez Perce. There are about 14,000 Blackfoot Indians today all told. History The Blackfoot were a powerful buffalo-hunting society of the northern plains, with most of their settlements in Montana, Idaho, and Alberta. At first the Blackfoot Indians were pleased by the arrival of the Europeans, since the horses they brought were invaluable to buffalo hunters. Unfortunately, things took several turns for the worse. Smallpox epidemics ravaged the Blackfoot population in the mid-1800's (there is evidence that some white settlers may have deliberately helped it along by selling infected blankets). In 1870 American army forces, looking for Mountain Chief's band of hostile Blackfoot Indians, fell instead upon Heavy Runner's peaceable Piegan band and killed 200 of them, many of them women and children. (Mountain Chief and his people escaped across the new border into Canada.) Worse than this, by 1900, the white settlers had wiped out the buffalo herds. Hundreds of Blackfoot Indians starved to death, and the forced transition to sedentary life left a once-mighty nation dependent on government rations. Nevertheless, in the face of these travails the Blackfoot people have not lost their culture, and the Blackfoot Indian language is one of the few indigenous languages in Canada and the United States which has a good chance for survival. 1 Peta Clearwater Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Past Plot Category:First Generation Category:January Category:1920 Category:All Characters